


Date With a Demon (Trevor x Reader)

by KatisTrash



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, M/M, Sexual Content, Trevor is a flirtatious dick, Trevor just wants to fuck, Vaginal Fingering, this is so sinful enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 01:53:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12422592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatisTrash/pseuds/KatisTrash
Summary: You enter the Bad Place and are immediately greeted by a flirtatious demon named Trevor.





	Date With a Demon (Trevor x Reader)

You suddenly opened your eyes to a rather darkly dimmed room. Your eyes glanced within the room, trying to find what could of possibly happened to make you be here. Your eyes meet with a figure standing next to you, which you swore wasn't there when you first woke up. 

"Where am I?" You scarcely asked the figure, who began to move towards the light as you asked the question.

"Congratulations, you're in the 'Bad Place' or known as Hell." The figure greeted, while you managed to take a glance at him. 

"But wait, how did I die?" You asked, you had so many more questions but this dude is probably hesitant to answer any of them.

"Shh, sweetheart. I know exactly who you are. You're Y/N L/N. You died by being so drunk that you ended up getting ran over by a car. Does that answer your question? Good." He explained, trying desperately to move forward from the topic "I'm Trevor by the way, you're gonna spend eternity here suffering but you'll be fine when you're with me, beautiful." Trevor harshly greeted, flashing a devilish smile at you while scanning up and down your body.

Was he seriously flirting with you? You couldn't help but think he was hot for a demon, or was he basically Satan? "You know what? You're not half as bad as I expected but according to your records you're still a trash bag but we can make it work, right gorgeous?" Trevor suggested, taking a step towards you as your cheeks begin to heat up.

"I'll make you a deal, before you get tortured and all that shit come with me for dinner tonight. Trust me. You'll have a nice time." Trevor questioned, shifting his hypnotizing brown eyes at you.

"Yeah--yeah of course I'll go with you." You responded, wait did you just agree to going on a date with Satan himself? This is going to be an interesting experience. "Come on, ding dong. We're taking the train to a restaurant." Trevor demanded, before you could respond he disappeared. You slowly, but surely found your way out of the room seeing a huge black train in your direction.

You walked into the train, noticing how warm it is. Flashing before your eyes was Trevor waiting for you by the front of the train. "Remember, as you noticed by now inside the train it is hot and everytime you even think about how hot it is it gets one degree warmer." Trevor explained, as you couldn't help to think about how hot it is especially with Trevor in the room.

"You're thinking about it aren't you?" Trevor asked, pointing his finger at you despite you being the only person in the train besides him.

The train rolled by for a while, finally stopping off by the resturant. It definitely did seem classy, you looked down at your clothes. All you were wearing is a nice fitted t-shirt and some shitty ass pants, what a nice idea of classy. "Lets go, ding dong. No time to think about your fashion choices right now." Trevor said, before waiting for you at the front on the train this time.

You cautiously made your way to the front of the train, meanwhile Trevor grappled onto your hand sharply "Let's go, sweetheart." Trevor demanded, pulling you into the restaurant.

You walked into a very lightly dimmed room, very different compared to the other restaurants you have been in before while on Earth. Everyone seemed to be dressed in suits and dresses, even Trevor was wearing a suit.

You two were sat down at a white rounded table with covers on top of it. Trevor placed his elbows onto the table, while you awaited food to arrive "Listen, I'm not good with chit chat. So let's cut to the chase. You think this is going to work out? I just have to ask, beautiful." Trevor questioned, putting his head onto his hands looking at you.

Your heart raced for a moment, thinking everything was going a bit quickly but for some reason you couldn't resist the temptation to say no to this demon, you suppose you call him "I think we can make this work." You responded, giving him a lighthearted smile.

"Sometimes I wonder why you were sent to the Bad Place then I remember you're not as innocent as you seem." Trevor said, flashing his mischevious eyes at you.

You gulped, remembering all those sinful actions you did on Earth. You completely understand why you were sent to Hell. "Don't sweat it. There's definitely worse than you in that place. Anyways, cutting the chit chat again you think we could bang later?" Trevor asked, not even thinking about you two are in a public place

"You sure ask a lot of damn questions, don't you? Well I-- um.." You staggered to say, before Trevor caught you into an interruption "What's got you so nervous, babe? All you gotta say if you want to go to Pound Town with me or not." Trevor stated, as you took a deep breathe "Yes." You responded, trembling the answer out of your mouth. Did you just agree to fucking a demon you just met? This is definitely interesting now.

"Excellent, why don't we just scram from this joint and have a little.. fun." Trevor suggested, raising his eyebrows. All you could do was nod your head, still dumbfounded by agreeing to having sex with a demon. "Come on, have more enthusiasm. Let's go to Pound Town already! I'm ready! Something like that." Trevor said, quiet loudly while a particularly older couple exchanged a dirty look with you.

Trevor got out of his seat, leading you to the train once again. You quietly followed, noticing you two didn't even recieve your food before deciding to go. Oh well. Maybe demon dick will keep you satisfied.

You two entering the train, remembering how deathly hot it is in there. You tried not to think about it. You set yourself down, immediately followed by Trevor sitting generally close to you. "Sweetheart, you know how fast I can make you cum? Watch this." Trevor said, before you could even register what was happening his fingers dipped down your pants, rubbing against your thigh. Trevor began roughly fingering your vagina, you tilted your head back and let out a quite loud moan.

You let out a few squirts onto his fingers, due to him pressing on it so hard. Trevor smiled up at you "See? Not even a full minute and you're soaked." Trevor teased, pulling his now wet fingers out of your panties, squeezing your thighs gently before the train shortly arrived back to the Bad Place.

"Don't worry, gorgeous. That was just a little teaser. More arrives for you in just a minute." Trevor said smirking, grappling your hand sharply once again dragging you through the darkly dimmed room, into a surprisingly nicely made bedroom with a bunch of a candles lighting up, making the room smell fresh.

Trevor practically pushed you onto the bed, while furiously making out with you for a moment "Pretty nice and cozy isn't it?" Trevor questioned, as you glared up at him. "Don't be like that, babe. You have got a special treat coming towards you very soon." Trevor said, unbuckling his pants as they quickly slither down his legs, revealing nothing but white underwear underneath.

Trevor lunged towards you on the bed, teasingly putting his dick right by your legs. You couldn't help but stare at it as it was creeping right through his underwear. "What's wrong, gorgeous? Take off them. If that's what you so desperately want." Trevor proposed, as you had no hesitation ripping off his underwear unraveling to see a very erect dick.

You slipped the dick inside your mouth, smoothly sliding it through your tongue. You squeezed the end of the dick with your hands, sucking the head of it softly. "You're doing good. Try doing it a little rougher." Trevor advised, tilting his head back as you previously did before. Uh oh, you knew exactly what is about to happen.

You continued to do what was advised by Trevor and started to more roughly press your tounge against his dick, sliding it around in your mouth. For the first time, you heard a sudden of panting breathes and a releasing moan from Trevor. Before you could release yourself from the dick, a creamy filled white liquid comes pouring out into your mouth. You sucked on the head softly, getting every little squirt. Trevor breathed quite heavily staring back at you "You're much better at this then I thought, piece of trash. Actually no, whole bag of trash." Trevor said, letting out a small smile.

You slipped your hands away from the dick, as Trevor slipped back on his underwear. Slowly, buckling back up his pants. "We're going to have to continue that later. I can't have you wait any longer to get tortured." Trevor said, grinning at you. You frowned for a moment, realizing you're going to pay for all the sins you have done by getting tortured.

"Aw, come on. Don't make the face now. You'll be okay with me by your side, sweetheart. This is going to be a very miserable experience for you but you'll be fine. I promise." Trevor said more softly than usual, walking into another direction motioning for you to follow him. You couldnt believe you just scored with a hot demon. Maybe Hell won't be as bad after all.


End file.
